The Switch
by XAceSaboLuffyX
Summary: The crew go their separate ways in setting foot in a market on a small island. Nami assigns Zoro and Luffy to watch the ship "like the responsible little boys they are!" And you know how trouble LOVES them. Hit by a storm and shocked by lightening they black out. But in awakening they're met by a pissed Nami, confused nakamas, and Switched Bodies!
1. A Storm is Brewing, Inside and Out!

The Switch—Chapter 1~ Storms are brewing inside and out

A/N: Hi there everybody, this is and old fic from my older account so I moved it to my new one. I'm doing that with all the stories I wanted to continue ok so yeah... ReEnjoy

Restore List: Games, It Started with a Kiss, Childlike Innocence or (Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most of all Martial Arts), and The Switch.

Disclaimer: I swear to god and all the readers that I do not own One Piece...sadly

WARNING: YAOI, Cursing, all that good stuff you know how it goes. Don't likey go away NOW!

Everyone was set for the local market off a tiny island known for its bustling crowd filled streets. People of all sizes carried baskets filled with goods they bought and selling them for a higher price.

Hollering sales people shoved items in passer-by's faces practically telling them to buy their products. And of course a certain straw hat wearing teen took the obvious bait and bought whatever he thought looked cool or edible.

"Luffy why in the world would you need a sock folder, you wear flip flops?!" Nami yelled waving the flimsy looking machine in the air.

Another salesman approached them getting Luffy's attention. "Young man there!" The salesman exclaimed with his bushy mustache bouncing around."Would you like to be the first to try our product "Insta Afro"?"

Almost instantly the gullible pirate's eyes turned into shining stars. "Afro?!" He yelled quickly scrambling to take hold of the product. In a swift movement Nami took hold of the red vest, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't!" She snapped at him."Im sorry we'll be going now!" She smiled at the salesman then turned dragging the now pouting Luffy back towards the others.

"But Nami I wanted that!" Luffy pouted looking like a stubborn child. She just glared at him continuing to drag the boy. "I don't need you spending MY Berri on useless junk like that!"

Once they were all gathered everyone shared their plans for the day preparing for their next set off to sea. "Me and Franky are gonna head for the hardware and mechanics store for supplies for the Sunny!" Usopp grinned turning in which ever way that store was.

"Chopper and I are going to the bookstore for medical books!" Rodin said waving goodbye as they walked off.

"Hohohohohoh everyones going no? Well then I'll look for some rosin for my bow, the food will taste better with background music!" Brook said while skipping away scaring half the people down the street.

Well guess who's next."Im going to go shopping for clothes with Sanji!" Nami said planting her hand on her hips, while an excited Sanji grew hearts for eyes by the mention I his name.

"You!" She yelled pointing at Luffy who was chowing down on some pork. "You'll be staying on the ship with Zoro until we get back you got that?!" This caught Zoro's attention."Buh But!" He tried to protest. She held up a slim finger in the air."No but's!"

With that she left with a love-struck Sanji trailing after her. The two boys turned and walked toward the sunny through the energetic island."This is all your fault!" Zoro mumbled through his teeth. Of course Luffy was oblivious and didn't hear a single word as he ran towards a food stand. "Ohhhhh! These look delicious!"

The green haired teen was already getting irritated with the raven. He firmly took hold of the red vest and pulled away from the food cart. "Idiot we have to get to the ship before someone jacks it got that?!" He yelled dragging the boy along again pouting.

It took the pair half an hour just to reach the Sunny due to both boy's Level 0 of Sense of Direction. By the time they arrived at the ship dark rolling clouds had creeped along the sky and a distant rumble of thunder was heard. Zoro positioned himself on his back resting against the sides of the deck giving an almighty yawn notifying he was going to sleep. Luffy gave a pouty gaze at Zoro as if saying 'your no fun'' and jumped on the lion's head bored mindless his excitement from the market slowly ebbing away.

The raven wanted something exciting to happen. Anything. Luffy placed a hand to his stomach when hearing it give a tremendous growl. "I'm still hungry, maybe a quick snack will kill my boredom," Right before he was about to jump onto the deck he got his wish.

A flash of thunder and lightening struck the deck awakening Zoro into alert mode. "What the hell just happened?!" Zoro tried yelling over the thunder. Waves crashed against The Thousand Sunny rocking the vessel violently to-and-fro. The two lost balance and were stumbling along their own feet trying to find something to help them stand straight as powerful gales slapped them in the face. With one almighty tip of the boat and one brute force of the wind pushing against them, the two stumbled against each other.

A single burst of lightening and thunder hit them with great power knocking them out for several hours.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ughhhh!" Thought Zoro as he sat up from his resting position in the doctors quarters. As he did that a great lurch was felt in his stomach and he quickly laid back sown again.

Chopper came trotting up to him with a bowl of water. "How're you feeling Luffy?" He asked sweetly. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Luffy? What is this kid playing at? But instead of questioning it he gladly took the bowl of water.

Suddenly, a loud clang and splash filled the room. "What's wrong Luffy?!" Chopper asked in a panicked tone. Zoro quickly ran to the bathroom built in he doctors quarter. He was sure he saw someone different in the reflection of the bowl of water. Was his mind playing games.

Apparently it wasn't. In the bathroom mirror instead of well trimmed green hair it was replaced by a messy mop of raven hair. And instead of his usual whiteish shirt he was wearing a red vest with shorts and sandals.  
He began to panic touching his face and trying to make the person in the mirror look like Roranao Zoro. When he pinched his cheek and brought his hand as far as his arm length would go he had confirmed it.  
He was transferred into Monkey D. Luffy's body!

A familiar voice hurriedly barged into the room. "Zoro I'm in your body what happened!" Luffy screamed running into the doctors quarters.

A/N: Please Review and such. Also I hoped you liked it an wait for chapter 2 ok?


	2. Lock the Door

The Switch—Chapter 2~ Lock the Door

The Switch

A/N: Hey, people I have to ask you question. Okay you know how Luffy and Zoro switched uhhh doi?! Should I make the story longer and make other people switched too or should I just write it until they get switched back? It's up to you I mean your the reader after all! :) Oh and by the way to make it less confusing when I'm referring to Luffy think of him in Zoro's body and vice versa. Did that help? Or make it more confusing. : | Also imagine the the original owners voice talking. For example of Zoro's talking imagine it with Luffy's voice.

...

It really happened, Roranoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy had switched bodies! Zoro raised "his" hand close to his face inspecting it from palm to knuckle like the answer to their problem was there. Sadly, it wasn't.

After Luffy's rude barge in, of course ALL of the other crew members had to see what the fuss was about. "Zoro! Zoro! We switched bodies isn't it awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as the two gazed at their own bodies. Suddenly, someone hit Luffy in the head creating a very large bump on the back of it.

"Baka! It's not awesome. Do you know how pissed I am right now?!" Nami exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the duo. As a matter of fact she did look pretty damn pissed. The crew members exchanged confused glances. What was she so mad about?

"Why do you sound so angry Hohohohohohoho?!" Brook asked not fazed at all. Her hands balled up into fists and a vein popped on her forehead. Now all the attention was on her. "Why am I angry hmm?" Nami said like the answer was obvious. "Why am I angry...IM ANGRY BECAUSE MY PRECIOUS TREASURE WAS ON THIS SHIP AND THESE TWO IDIOTS WERE FOOLING AROUND GETTING THEIR BODIES SWITCHED WHILE MY TREASURE COULD HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Sanji came rushing to her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Stupid Marimo stop making Nami-Swan cry!" This time it was Zoro turn to be pissed. "My fault how in world is it my fault?! This big storm came out of nowhere knocking us off our feet how were a supposed to fight?! " Zoro exclaimed stepping toward Sanji.

Luffy joined in to. "Yeah, it was really awesome they was lightening flashing everywhere! Right when I was about to get my snack it just happened out of nowhere like KABOOSH BAM BAM!" Luffy yelled as he made little sound effects like he was still a little kid and in doing it with Zoro's body made it look more absurd.

"ENOUGH! BIG STORM MY ASS!" Nami screamed shoving Sanji so called loving embrace to the side. " WHILE WE WERE IN THE MARKET PLACE THERE WAS NO SO CALLED BIG STORM!" Nami yelled releasing her last bit of steam. She took a sight and rubbed her temple with eyebrows furrowed.

"You two–"she said pointing to Luffy and Zoro. They stiffened and looked her straight in the eye. "Find a way to get back to normal or else I will raise your debt by another thousand."

And with that she stalked off, with all of the other crew members following behind. Zoro's face had turn pale. He quickly grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and shook him crazily. "We gotta get our bodies back to the way hey were!"

Luffy's face twisted in a way that made Zoro step back. "Why are you making that face?" He asked backing away from Luffy.

"I need to take a wizz!" Luffy said shoving Zoro to the side and running to the restrooms.

XxxxIn the BathroomxxxxxxX

The Sunny's bathroom door swung open in haste and slammed against the opposing wall. Luffy quickly pulled down the green long pants forgetting to lock the door. A sigh left his mouth as he relieved himself of his fluids. Once he was done he looked down and his eyes widened. "Fuck! Zoro's huge!" He yelled aloud making the sound echo.

Curious, he cautiously wrapped his hand around the shaft making him shudder. 'I think Im doing this right?' While trying to sneak a midnight snack he saw Sanji doing this and he wanted to try it. Slowly, he started moving his hand in an up and down movement making a small amount of pre-cum shoot out of the tip. Luffy's chest heaved for air as he pumped faster and faster. "Whats happening?"His tanned skin felt like it was on fire and sweat trickled down his temple as he circled his thumb over the tip and over the slit. His mouth was slightly agape leaving accumulating salvia run down his chin. "Ahh...ahhnnn!"

A creak of the door startled Luffy stopping him in mid-pump. He turned to see who entered the bathroom.

"Oh hey Zoro!" Luffy smiled.

A/N: Ok hello peeps well wadda ya think? Good? Bad? Ya don't know? Well you can tell me in the review section right at the bottom of this page! And for the story should I include more switches or keep them at just Luffy and Zoro?


	3. Low down, Dirty Game

The Switch—Chapter 3~ Low Down, Dirty Game

The Switch 3

A/N: Hello again :)*has motivation face on*

...

Emerald eyes widened as he got a sight full of smiles and a hand around HIS cock. "Zoro why are you staring at me like that?" Luffy questioned not even fazed by his first mates presence. He pulled his pants up like any NORMAL person would when someone sees them doing THAT at first glance. Then again Luffy wasn't normal.

The color seemed to drain out of his face as his brain processed the events that happened in a matter of seconds. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?!" Zoro grabbed Luffy's shoulders shaking him around crazily. Comic swirls replaced his usually small irises as he tried to talk with his world spinning. "I saw...ughh Sanji...whoa doing it," Luffy slurred his head wobbling in random directions.

Anger soon replaced the swordsman's embarrassment. Ooh when he sees that Sanji he's gonna give it to him. Suddenly, Luffy cupped the bulge in Zoro's jean shorts making him inhale sharply. "Luffy what are you doing?!" He gasped as his captain kept on rubbing his hand on the same spot. "Hahaha your hard here too huh?" Luffy said slowly gliding his hands on the now tight fabric.

His face flushed even more and he started shaking with pleasure. His breaths became more erratic and a thin layer of sweat was felt on his slightly tanned skin. "Take hah off my pants Luffy~ahhh!" The captain smiled and gladly obeyed, sliding the shorts off with ease revealing "Zoro's" hard penis dripping with pre-cum. Quickly getting to work a hand grips his dick tightly squeezing it causing more of the white liquid flow from the tip. "Ahhh Luffy!" He cried arching of the floor a little. Unconsciously Luffy licked his lips as Zoro writhed and trembled under touch. (A/N:Sorry but Luffy can never be Seme for me) Trying drain more of those sweet moans from the other he teasingly pumped his shaft slowly. Zoro's vision was getting hazed by the pleasure. His vision began going in and out of focus.

The swordsman bucked his hips up in attempt to go faster and get more much needed friction. Which it worked VERY well I should say. This drove Luffy over the edge his head swiftly plummeted down and his tongue flicked out of its wet cavern. Luffy felt the same feeling as his head bobbed up and down engulfing his own cock. When his gaze focused again he could that he was staring up at Zoro! This made him stop his ministrations for a split second when Zoro called him back to the clutches of pleasure.

Teasingly, he encircled the tip running along the slit and mopping all the flowing liquid. For some reason it turned Luffy on to taste his own pre-cum. Zoro's dick twitched at the new advancement in pleasure. "Nghh!" He slowly lapped the shaft with his salvia getting it slicker and slicker by the minute. Once again the raven's breathing went erratic. It's like Luffy knew just where to touch and to lick. Well, it is HIS body after all.

This time the haze hit both of them. They could hear the others hearts beating loudly in their heads like a muffled steady drum beat.

The raven engulfed Zoro's throbbing dick in his mouth slowly bobbing up and down. Everytime his mouth reached to the tip of his cock he gave a good lick or suck. His cock twitched inside the others mouth signaling he was almost there. "Im coming!" They both yelled. After one last suck he sprayed his warm fluid into Luffy's mouth making a white mess in his mouth. Even without anyone touching him Luffy had came in his pants. It was numbing pleasure and once there minds refocused they were staring at each other. As in they were in the correct bodies.

Surprise added with their high of what they were just doing. "We're in our own bodies again!" Luffy exclaimed as he sat up from underneath Zoro. The marimo stared at the captain in utter astonishment. "Yeah..." That was all he could say anyway.

After a couple surprised minutes of gazing at their own original bodies they got dressed and cleaned up the mess that they made. Agreeing to tell the crew that they were back to normal they walked along he wooden halls and called everyone.

As they walked a certain statement made Zoro blush. "That felt really good!" Said Luffy ignorantly. Zoro didn't reply but just kept looking forward indifferent to the others babbling. "Can we do it again sometime?" This time Zoro snapped slapping a hand over the others mouth fearing as if everyone would hear. "Shut Up Baka!"

Luffy was about to retort when they already reached the deck were everyone was already gathered on the grassy part. Well that's convenient.

"Hey you guys we're back to—"

Their sight unfocused, refocused, then unfocused again. The same drum beat resounded in they're heads. They heard distant shouts, but they sounded to far away. It felt numb. They couldn't feel anything. At once they're vision turned black.

A/N: Whadya think? Stay tuned for The Switch


End file.
